1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles and, more particularly, to a vehicle adaptable to various terrains.
2. Related Prior Art
Various vehicles have been devised for diversified purposes such as transportation and recreation. The vehicles have become indispensable tools in modern societies.
However, driven on slopes, stairs or bumpy terrains or in short turns, most vehicles, if not all, have their centers of gravity lifted and in worst cases turn over. Some vehicles perform well on slopes, stairs or bumpy terrains. These vehicles generally include high profiles based on big wheels and high chassis. However, the high profiles mean heel or list in short turns. Some other vehicles perform well in short turns. These vehicles generally include low profiles based on low chassis. However, the low profiles mean bumping along the slopes, stairs or bumpy terrains.
The need for a vehicle that performs well in various conditions has not been satisfied. The present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.